wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mystery of the Ten Great Kingdoms
The Mystery of the Ten Great Kingdoms is the Hundred Thirty-Fifth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in May 10, 2017. Synopsis As they travel to Kongo Bongo System, Cavendish and his friends were being attacked by the mysterious space monster which was resurrected ten thousand years later. Cavendish's group must escape the monstrosity before it could destroy their ship. Plot The Episode begins with Cavendish's ship heading to the Kongo Bongo System. After arriving at the Kongo Bongo System, Cavendish and the group are having the great feast when something went into the ship undetected. Paul Calrissian plans to free Paul von Schroeder but was then caught by Jin Mo-Ri and Yu Mi-Ra, who knew that the murderer of Mon Mothma was really responsible for the release of the Yamata Leviathan. Kyoichi Kusanagi and Sugihara Oyama became friends with Toby Gekko. During the one month that takes place between A Round with God and Nationals. Jin Mo-Ri spends the month reading a beginner's in Acupuncture book, practicing what he learned on patients, and resting, while his friends train and learn more about the G.O.H tournament, and what to expect in the Nationals. As they meet and go to the Nationals, they run into Han-Ryang, who takes Jin's money and plays around with him. Jin Pum-Gwang and his team sees this and they get into a small scrabble, but eventually they continued into the arena and they face each other in the first round. However, Jin accidentally uses acupuncture on himself and weakens himself, making him lose embarrassingly to Na Gi-Dong. Fortunately for him, Dae-Wi and Mi-Ra manage to win for him. A few days later, Cavendish, Toby Gekko and Max were being haunted by the mysterious presence. When they turned around they saw Dante riding on the massive eight headed snake with the mysterious man riding on it. Cavendish, Toby Gekko and Max runs for their lives and Park Seung-Ah arrives to the rescue and hordes of other contestants so that they can propose a truce. After a short battle with Dante, Kusanagi and the rest of the group flee to a greenhouse garden area where they spend the night. During the night, Toby Gekko was confused with what was going on and as Cavendish attends to tell the whole story of the Konoha Republic, Kyoichi Kusanagi allows Midori to tell Cavendish and his friend the ultimate truth. Midori tells the story of the Yamata Leviathan the legendary Charyeok. For hundred two fifty million years ago, the Yamata Leviathan is the massive Charyeok born from pure darkness. the Jedi Order and the individuals who became the Sith were considered brothers in the Force. This unity fractured, however, during the period of time known as the Hundred-Year Darkness when a rogue Jedi came to believe that the true power of the Force lay not through contemplation and passivity, and that only by tapping its dark side could its true potential be gained. The Jedi High Council at the time balked at this new direction and the Dark Jedi was outcast, but he eventually gained followers to his new order, which resulted in the formation of the Sith. Both the Sith and the Yamata Leviathan fought Okhwang and the eight heroes of destiny but were utterly defeated by them with the help of the Jedi Order. The Eight Heroes of Destiny manages to seal the Yamata Leviathan's body and spirit in to the planet of Dens where the mushroom kingdom is located. This would have the consequence of sacrificing themselves until Meta Knight, John and a few others survived to see the aftermath. But Darth Bane created the Rule of Two in order to secure their vengeance against the Jedi order and the eight heroes of destiny before the Clone Wars. With both the Separatists and Jedi effectively eliminated, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine spoke before the Senate, declaring an end to the Clone Wars and the reorganization of the Galactic Republic into the first Galactic Empire, appointing himself as Galactic Emperor, ruling with absolute powers for life. He also declared the Jedi to be traitors to the Republic, displaying tampered recordings of his encounter with the Jedi, and that any remaining Jedi would soon be brought to justice. This declaration was met with thunderous applause by much of the Senate, though there were those that held reservations about what they had just heard. Following Palpatine's declaration, major changes occurred in the fabric of the former Republic. Members of the Petition of 2000, delivered to Palpatine in the days prior to the establishment of the Empire, were arrested and charged with treason. The Commission for the Protection of the Republic, formed during the Clone Wars, was merged with the Imperial Security Bureau and renamed the Commission for the Preservation of the New Order. The clone troopers were reorganized under the name Imperial stormtroopers. The war machines of the Republic (such as the Acclamator-class transport and AT-TE) were retired from active service on the front lines in favor of new weapons of war such as the Imperial-class Star Destroyer and AT-AT. The captains of the Republic ships that participated in major conflicts of the Clone Wars (such as the Siege of Saleucami and recovery of the Rendili Dreadnought-class cruisers) were given the credit for winning the battles, completely eliminating the Jedi's involvement. The Clone Wars had ended, the Jedi had been exterminated, the Galactic Republic had fallen, and in its place stood the Galactic Empire. Once the Yamata Leviathan was resurrected, the Rebels Next Door combined with the Alliance to Restore the Republic managed to reseal the Leviathan before the Galactic Empire would use the creature to punish the planets. At the Present, Park Seung-Ah usually beleives that the Yamata Leviathan have been resurrected after the Grand Civil War. Shocked of the revelation, Cavendish wondered why the monster would be revived after the Grand Civil War. Kyoichi Kusanagi said that he sealed it within his best friend, Kyoji Kusanagi. After recovering meteor shower brings a strange object to Earth, a huge meteor that disrupts gravity near it. As it crashes to Kyoichi's homeworld at night, a family watches. The next day, the oldest of the children, a teenage boy, plays hockey from school, and goes to investigate the object. Meanwhile, school children on playgrounds and around the nearby city begin to mysteriously vanish as a huge shadow passes overhead. Park Seung-Ah examine the remains of the crashed meteor, realizing that something has escaped, and sensing a great evil has been released. King Ghidorah, a space monster who visited Dens in its past, returns with the captured children to a secluded spot near where the meteor crashed, trapping them in a huge, pulsating organic dome. Kyoji Kusanagi appeared and consequently tailed beast. Cavendish is shocked that the Yamata Leviathan is the former King of Monsters like Godzilla. Cavendish heard of this monster, and he quickly took action to defeat it. Even with all of Misty Gekko's deck of monster, King Ghidorah quickly defeated her but Cavendish manages to plant the "Ancient Gear Bomb" and detonate it destroying the heart and the outside of the dome and King Ghidorah was stunned losing it's powers allowing Yamata Leviathan to knock him to the ground and sever his central head with his spiral breath. The Flashback goes to the time where Cretaceous King Ghidorah, King Ghidorah's younger form fights Raimei Ōtsutsuki. Raimei Ōtsutsuki used the thunder bomb planted in it's heart and three brains and detonate it making Cretaceous King Ghidorah powerless and defeated. Raimei manages to immobilize Cretaceous King Ghidorah long enough to sever his central head with her spiraling beam. Back in the present King Ghidorah roars tried to fly away, but Yamata Leviathan blasted out his wings with his atomic breath and caused him to fall into the North Sea. Yamata Leviathan then transforms back into Kyoji Kusanagi making him fall unconscious. After imprisoning Dante and after the construction of the space fleet, Park Seung-Ah and her friends offer to let all participants of the God of High School join Cavendish's group which he agreed. Characters *Cavendish Ōtsutsuki *Hamura Gekko *Mayu Ōtsutsuki *Naia *Naiee *Paul Uzuki *Numbuh 19th Century *Numbuh Mito *Numbuh Paul *Numbuh Litchi *Numbuh Sanban *Ben Lincoln *Paul Dickson *Numbuh Armada *Cree Gekko *Christopher Gekko *Cagali *Ruby Heart *Kandy *Mikoto Murakumo *Chester *A.J. *Sanjay *Cosmo *Wanda *Poof *Trixie Tang *Jack Fenton *Maddie Fenton *Jasmine Fenton *Danny Fenton *Makoto Murakumo *Kala Murakumo *Timmy Turner *Terry Bogard *Joe Higashi *Andy Bogard *Mai Shiranui *Asura Gekko *Hinata Himezuru *Tōya Kagari *Alien Child *Hanzo *Es *Kuon Glamred Stroheim *Mei Amanohokosaka *Pit *Yuki Ōtsutsuki *Rock Ōtsutsuki *Spear Ōtsutsuki *Yuki Skywalker *Paul Uzuki *Shinjuku *San *Tsuki *Taiken *Riku *Ryos *Sonic the Dragon *Ky Kiske *Sol Badguy *Sin Kiske *Dizzy *Zanza Klaus *Clear Klaus *Dan Renato *Nobuya Gekko *Kenta Yunfat *Kenta Sakuramiya *Kyūji Ōbayashi *Makoto Murakumo *Kyoji Gekko *Kenshin Gekko *Kaede Gekko *Mira Gekko *Sōma Gekko *Mikazuchi no Mikoto *Cassandra Uzumaki *Paul Gekko **Kyoji Masamune *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Paul Gekko Junior *Sheele Gekko *Sadamitsu Gekko *Paul Gekko Jr. *Paul Kiske *Ventus *Kouichi Takeru *Obito Junior *Note *Utakata Junior *Burai Yamamoto *Kouichi Gekko *Mirai Yamamoto *Phoenix Wright *Maya Fey *Blanche Renmants *Great Asian Alliance Renmants **Shisui Gekko *Shiba Kiryuin *Senna Gekko *Guy Uzuki *Mikoto Nishina *Ria Tōjō *Naruto no Mikoto *Leona *Hilbert *Nate *Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Lan *Aile *Vent *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Akane Inuwaka *Toshiya Gekko *Kyoji Skywalker *Kiba Uzumaki *Akame *Kyle *Cross *Uzuki Gekko *Orca *Guy *Luke Gekko *Yuki Uzumaki *Higoro *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Yona *Son Hak *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Princess Serena *Nega Naruto *Kija *Tatsumi *Kurome *Wave *Run *Esdeath *Budo *Kirby *Tiff *Tuff *Lololo & Lalala *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Escargoon *Waddle Dees *Waddle Doo *Copen *Elise *Merak Umi *Carrera *Viper *Nova *Stratos *Tokkori *Kisarah Westfield *Hibiki Takane *Knuckle Joe *Sirica *Sir Arthur *Sir Galahad *Sir Percival *Sir Lancelot *Gunvolt *Brendan *Hilbert *Calem *Momoshiki Palpatine *Anakin Ōtsutsuki *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Nui Harime *Toshiya Gekko *Shinjirō Nagita *Yuki Seika *Lyon Gekko *Mylene *Master Bison *Swat Troopers *Merutsu *Enerugi *Umi *Shinka *Tatsuya Gekko *Tatsu Gekko *Shō *Battle Lord Kukku XV *Stella Louise *Yuki Buxaplenty *Paul Buxaplenty *Kuon Buxaplenty/Hades Izanami *Paul von Schroeder *Zavok *Zazz *Zeena *Master Zik *Zomom *Zor *Bowser *Ganondorf *Merak Umi *Elise *Carrera *Viper *Nova *Stratos *F.A.N.G *Soo-Won *Shinjirō Nagita *Raimei Ōtsutsuki *Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki *Hamura Ōtsutsuki *Indra Ōtsutsuki *Asura Ōtsutsuki *Rey *Finn *Stella *Gabriella *Carmen *Clover *Alex *Sam *Jerry *Vyse *Aika *Fina *Drachma *Enrique Teodora *Gilder *Yuki Skywalker *Padmé Seika *King Shuigang I *Dail Anthony Zao Pesca *Misty Gekko *Toby Gekko *Paul Calrissian *Sash Lilac *Carol Tea *Milla Basset *Himeko Kurusugawa *Chikane Himemiya *Sōma Ōgami *Tsubasa *Girochi *Sister Miyako *Corona *Reiko Ōta *Nekoko *Kazuki Ōgami *Yukihito *Yusei *Jack *Crow *Blitz *Nervin *Rally *Tank *Akiza *Toby Tredwell *Misty Tredwell *Carly *Greiger *Annie *Max *Jin Mo-Ri *Han Dae-Wi *Yu Mi-Ra *Kyoichi Kusanagi *Midori Yata *Sugihara Oyama *Dante *Kyoji Kusanagi *John *Park Seung-Ah *Park Il-Pyo *Park Il-Tae *Okhwang *Heracles Battles Yamata Leviathan vs. Eight Heroes of Destiny Participants *Yamata Leviathan *Okhwang *Heracles *Meta Knight *Knuckle Joe *Sirica *Sir Arthur *Sir Galahad *Sir Percival *Sir Lancelot *Unnamed Pokemon Trainer *Unnamed Digidestined *Unnamed Duelist *Park Il-Tae Locations *Dyna Galaxy Winners *Eight Heroes of Destiny Trivia Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon